miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-24540119-20191221185924
This is more idea for fanfic but...that was great idea for special. And...that's just MY wish. Resinger - Rose's older sister, Jenny returns home from China. The girl hates Rose for being weak and too optimistic. When Rose loses her patience with cruel treatment, she opposes her sister against her friends. Jenny feels humiliated. Becomes akumatized in Resigner. Villain ties his sister in his opening chest and with latches that look like a skeleton. There is also akuma there. Ladybug and Chat Noir cannot destroy the akuma because the latches hurt them every time they try. There is one person who wants to save his imprisoned friend at all costs. This is Juleka. The girl receives a tiger miraculous and defeats the villain by ripping her apart. Darklight- Juleka knows Luka loves Marinette and doesn't like Marinette giving him hope. When her brother is rejected he's really sad. Juleka is furious. She is very much arguing with Marinette at school. She says many bad words. For two girls it was the end of friendship. Anarka and Luka find out about this situation. They are both mad at Juleka. The girl has a guilty conscience and is furious with herself. She tries to fix her mistake but it fails. Her classmates are furious and turn away from her. Especially Alya and Alix are aggressive to Juleka. This has been going on for some time. The girl is being persecuted. Hawkmoth uses it and akumatized Juleka into Darlight. Villain is defeated. After that, her hatred for each other increases and classmates become more brutal because of their hatred caused by Lila (manipulation). Goth girl doesn't know that. There are two people who support Juleka. This is Rose and ... Lila. Lila knows that Juleka is Tigress and wants to use it. She manipulates Juleka and convinces her to betray Ladybug and Chat noir at the earliest opportunity. Why? Juleka hates herself but as Tigress she is loved and noticed. She would like to be like that forever. However, she must defeat the ladybug because she knows her identity. Rose is furious at her classmates for how they treat Juleka and turns away from them. She notices that her friend has become apathetic and is anxious when she spends more time talking with Lila than with her. She overhears their conversation and learns that Lila does not want to alleviate Juleka's negative feelings, she only increases them. Rose understands that Lila is trying to separate Juleka from her friends for some reason. She asks for the help of "Girls squad" but no one but Marinette listens to her. Marinette has a guilty conscience and wants to help her friend. She doesn't know how. Juleka's apathy is growing. Tegressht- During the mission Ladybug gives Juleka miraculous because she hopes that temporarily being Tigress will improve her friend's mood and later she will be able to talk. Tigress betray Ladybug and Chat Noir. She and the villain beat Chat Noir and almost beat Ladybug but she escaped. Marinette is broken by this situation. Tigress panics. She knows that when Ladybug returns full of strength, he will defeat her and will never give her miraculous. Hawkmoth frees the villain from akuma and akumatized Tigress into Tegressht. Villain is the force of destruction. Trying to find Ladybug and kill her (or whatever). Ladybug gives a miraculous pig for Rose. Chat noir gets up and also fights. Three heroes defeat a villain. Juleka is broken. The next day, Juleka's friends want to fix their mistake. Unfortunately, Juleka is listless and tired all the time and does not want to have anything to do with old friends (except Rose). Marinette is afraid she lost her friend forever. Lila and Hawkmoth officially work together and have possibly ally(you know ... story)